


Fall Apart

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Na Jaemin, Break Up, Break up sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad Ending, Top Lee Jeno, boyfriends still in love, but they're too toxic for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin know they are falling apart and nothing can stop it from happening, so they share an unspoken last love."You know how love can fall apart,"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baonana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/gifts).



> i wrote this for my sweetheart, ree ♡

Jaemin slams the door behind him, stomping his way inside their home–the one that used to be warm, cozy and most importantly, theirs. Jeno's quick footsteps followed behind shortly after and the door shuts again.

Jaemin throws his backpack on the floor angrily, tears stinging up in his eyes and he runs his hand through his hair frustratedly. 

"We can't keep doing this, Nana."

"Why not?" Jaemin asks, almost sarcastically. "Isn't this what you like? Push and pull and wait for one of us to blow up?"

Jeno's expression softened as Jaemin turned around, eyes brimming with shiny tears. He sighs and walks closer to his boyfriend yet Jaemin puts up a hand to stop him.

"Stay. There." 

Jeno stops in his spot, engaging in Jaemin's reaction while the latter tries to blink away the tears. Jaemin promised himself to never cry anymore and definitely not because of a boy.

"Nana,"

"Jeno, stop. Just–"

"Listen to me, will you?" Jeno interrupts and ignores Jaemin by wrapping his strong arms around the younger's body, engulfing him in a warm embrace.

"I don't want to! Not when you're being like this right now. This is stupid, you're stupid. You're making everything stupid. If it wasn't for you and your stupid brain–nngghhh." 

Jeno interrupts him once again but with a kiss on his lips and his hands cupping Jaemin's cheeks gently like the way he used to. 

"Shut up and listen." Jaemin sniffs, he closes his eyes and a tear falls down. "You're the best thing to ever happen in my life, Nana. The only good thing when everything else was trying to kill me. You helped me. Saved me. Yet all good things will have to end one day. The moment we saw this coming, we tried to avoid it. Please, I know you realize it too,

"You know how love can fall apart, I don't want that to happen between us but it's already happening and none of us are stopping it because deep inside, we want this to happen."

At this rate, Jaemin's tears rolled down his reddening cheeks and he's sobbing uncontrollably. His breathing is ragged and Jeno isn't looking far better than him with tears also falling down. Jeno knocks their foreheads together gently.

"I love you, Nana. Please,"

Jaemin scrunches his face, trying to conceal whatever feelings that were trying to resurface and worsen their relationship. 

"L-love me, Jen." Jeno hums in confusion. "Love me one last time. Embrace me," Jeno would have felt the pain in Jaemin's voice hurting him but that is what the two have been doing for some time now.

Hurting each other. Turning a blind eye. It goes on and on again. Like a repeated cycle.

Jeno manages to give a smile, the saddest out of all his smiles because he knows they were eventually hurting themselves further yet he wishes to ignore them.

The two share a bittersweet kiss–a soft kiss of their lips just touching and the feeling of having each other close after so long makes everything feel much better. Jaemin is desperate with his kisses, leaning in to deepen their kiss yet Jeno doesn't push him away despite a voice in the back of his head telling him otherwise.

As the tension builds up, their hands make quick work to pull off their clothes and the kiss gets sloppier, messier and just a little bit too needy. They were halfway to their room with their backs hitting the wall occasionally and the slip of tongue in their mouth warms them up. 

The kiss was hot and their desperate touches on each other's body burns. Jeno corners Jaemin on the wall as they enter their room. Jaemin throws his head back to expose his neck and Jeno takes in the sight for a second before diving in to pepper kisses on the one part he loved to mark. 

It leaves Jaemin to shudder from the intensity of his kisses, prompting him to put his fist in his mouth to avoid whatever sounds to come out–either a sob or a moan, he isn't sure. The pain is as good as the pleasure. 

Jaemin raises his knee, hitting Jeno's groin and earning a low grunt so Jaemin starts to knead Jeno's clothed cock. Jeno lets out a soft gasp, sinking his teeth in Jaemin's neck and sucks on the spot until he's sure it'll leave a mark.

"More,"

Jeno isn't sure what the more Jaemin wanted is the same as his but his mind is clouded with the thought of this being the last time together. He holds Jaemin a little bit tighter and Jaemin winces, knowing it would leave a bruise later on.

Jaemin grabs Jeno by the neck and smashes their lips together, catching him off guard as the elder stumbles back. Jaemin pushes him until both of them fall oh-so-gracefully on top of their bed.

They make out slowly, tongues playing rather lewdly and the sounds of lips smacking against each other echoes in the room. 

Jeno takes all his time to kiss every inch of Jaemin's body and it makes Jaemin's heart squeeze, satisfied yet uncomfortably. The way Jeno is loving him at the time makes up for all of their time away and both of them know they would miss this.

Being close to each other. Feeling skin against skin. Chest to chest. Hearts served on a silver platter to one another but too bad, both of them left it to rot for too long. They can only take bits of it and relish in them for as long as they could. 

There is an unspoken time limit hanging above their heads. Their magical time ends the moment their love ends.

Jeno preps Jaemin in the gentlest way possible like he always does, with so much love and Jaemin cries, squirming under him as his thighs tremble from the sensation. Jeno enters him ever so Jeno-like, wild and powerful yet gentle and lovingly. Jaemin's knuckles turn white from clutching onto the bed sheets like his life depended on it.

The saccharine moans that leave Jaemin's mouth feeds Jeno's ego as he bottoms out, filling Jaemin up to the hilt. Jaemin lets out a choked moan that Jeno swallows almost immediately, kissing the younger with fervor. 

Jaemin feels something wet his cheek and he opens his eyes to see Jeno's scrunched up face from pleasure and pain, the tears escaping his eyes like a waterfall. It tugs on Jaemin's heartstrings painfully and shakily, he reaches out to wipe Jeno's tear-stained cheek softly.

The gesture makes Jeno stare into his eyes and Jaemin suddenly feels weak from his intense gaze as his fingers cradled Jeno's jaw. His lips move to mouth something and Jeno chuckles bitterly, another tear rolls down. 

Jeno mouths the same three special words then leans in to kiss Jaemin again. Both of them were addicted to each other but it wasn't a good kind of addiction where the more they consumed, the worse they get. No matter how much love they have for each other, to stay in their relationship would cost a lot.

Jeno doesn't stop loving Jaemin even after the younger mewls out loud, spilling white on his own stomach and chest. The orgasm tires him out and his whole body is shaking as he becomes undone for the last time in front of his boyfriend. Jeno continues to thrust in somewhat desperate for the satisfaction, feeling like it wasn't enough. 

Jeno hits his prostate, eliciting a lewd whimper from Jaemin while the younger holds onto his biceps tight. Jeno falls on top of Jaemin, crushing him with his weight after reaching his high. Their erratic heartbeats sync together and their ragged breathing mixes together for one last time.

Jaemin doesn't mind the weight, even holding onto Jeno securely, giving him a breathstopping hug that leaves both of them in confusion and all sorts of mixed feelings. Jeno rolls beside Jaemin and makes it his turn to hug Jaemin to his chest. The action is warm yet felt painful at the same time.

"I love you," 

"Do you regret this?"

"I hope not,"

Jaemin clutches onto the blanket tighter, glancing sideways to Jeno who was already dressing back up. 

"Goodbye, Jaemin."

_No Nana anymore._

"Goodbye, Jeno."

Jaemin decides to close his eyes, pushing out any thoughts of them probably getting back together like they always do or Jeno running back and apologizing or Jaemin stopping him from leaving or how they just had the best sex ever in their life that they might not have with anyone else.

It's goodbye.

Jeno doesn't look back and Jaemin doesn't chase after him.

Maybe they weren't meant to be.

Maybe not every I love you indicated a forever ever after.

Maybe their relationship was dying from the start.

And maybe this is how their love story ends.


End file.
